


What's Next...This.

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck get his HEA, Episode 3.18 Coda, Finale Fix-It sorta, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: How I think the Buck/Abby interaction in 3.18 should have ended along with Buck finding his own Happily Ever After.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	What's Next...This.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like many of you I wasn't really satisfied with the way they left things with Buck and Abby at the end of 3.18 so...I fixed it, kinda. Added on a few things, filled in a few blanks. Also, Buck/Josh are my dark horse ship, I love them both so much and there's been just enough hints that I can't stop writing them LOL.

“I'm happy for you Abby.” The words were bitter on Buck's tongue but he said them before standing, “I just wish you cared about my happiness as much as I care about yours.”

He walked away from the bench, from Abby, ignored her calls of his name, her pleading apologies, it was too late now. He'd tried to understand when she'd left, she needed some time to herself, she'd been so wrapped up in her mother and he'd been so wrapped up in trying to pull her out of that he hadn't realized, not really, that neither of them were what the other needed. Abby had clearly figured that out before him and that stung. He didn't stop till he got to his Jeep.

Sitting outside the apartment building Buck blinked, he didn't even really remember driving here, he just knew he needed someone who wouldn't judge, wouldn't made him feel bad for being hurt. He got out of the Jeep and headed up to the door he knew would open for him. He'd made sure he'd be home. He knocked, stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited.

The brown eyes that met his were surprised, “Buck?”

“Tell me you had a better day than I did.”

“I think I did, why don't you come in and we can talk about it.” He stepped back, letting Buck into the apartment, “Drink? I think I've got a couple beers left from last time you were here.”

“Yeah, beer'd be great. Thanks.” He followed to the kitchen, “So how _was_ your day, you had the victim impact thing right?”

Josh grabbed the beer for Buck and nodded, “I did, Maddie was there and it was...freeing.” He smiled, passing Buck the drink before moving to get himself a glass of wine.

Buck nodded, “So definitely better than mine then.”

Josh frowned, taking Buck's hand and leading him to the couch, “Tell me?”

Buck sighed heavily but went with Josh, sitting down and taking a long drink of his beer. He laid his back on the couch and went over the conversation with Abby; Josh was mostly silent but when Buck talked about how she nodded when he asked if she'd lose herself being with him again he gasped.

“That bitch.” He flushed when Buck looked over, “Sorry, just, wow. I can't believe she _actually_ said that to you. Well not said but nodded you know?”

Buck frowned, “I don't know, maybe neither of us were really who we are when we were together.”

Josh sighed, “Maybe, but it's still uncalled for for her to imply something like that. I didn't know you when you were dating Abby but, the man you are now? I can't see you letting anyone lose themselves.”

Buck blinked at Josh, “You can't? Why not?”

“Because you haven't let me.” Josh spoke softly, “Your friendship the last few months has been...amazing. It's really made a difference.”

Buck found himself flushing, “It has?”

“It has.” Josh set his wine down and shrugged, “Maddie's helped a lot too, especially after the hostage situation but she was too close you know? Knowing I could call you and you'd get it but not be wrapped up in the aftermath at the same time? It was...a lifeline I didn't know I needed but I don't know how I would have gotten through without.”

Buck was stunned, “I uh...I mean, I just know what it's like to be stuck in the loop you know? To have no one to really turn to.”

Josh nodded, “I know you do Buck.” He reached out and took Buck's hand, “I'm sorry you didn't have anyone, I wish we'd known each other better then, I wouldn't have let you be alone.”

Buck looked down at their joined hand, shifting his own to lace their fingers, “Thank you Josh, that...that really means a lot to me. Everyone just assumes nothing bothers me you know?”

Josh nodded, “I think so, you're a pretty happy looking person, I can understand their thinking, doesn't mean it's true though.”

“No, it doesn't.” His hand flexes in Josh's, “I just wish, for once, someone would see that.”

“I do.” Josh spoke softly, “I see you Buck.”

Buck looked over, blinking, “You do, don't you?” He turned to face Josh a little more his blue eyes searching the brown pair across from him.

“Yes.” Josh spoke the word softly, as if not entirely sure what he was saying yes to.

Buck nodded and shifted to set his beer on the table, his now free hand moved and gently cupped Josh's cheek, “Thank you.”

Their lips met slow and exploratory until one of them, Buck wasn't sure which, moaned and that was it. They were all over each other. Hands clung, stroked, squeezed; lips and tongues fought for dominance, though Buck eventually won each time. Soon and yet not soon enough Buck's back hit Josh's bed and clothes started leaving bodies.

Buck gasped as Josh planted his hands on his chest, rolled his hips back and took him in in a single smooth movement. Josh shuddered and started to move, Buck groaned as Josh rode him, watching him, touching him, pulling him down for kisses.

“More.” He growled, flipping them over and starting to move harder, faster, as Josh clung to him and cried out in pleasure.

They went over the edge together, or pretty damn close. Names were screamed, pleasure rocked through them both and they rode it out together. When they could they moved, tidying up some and snuggling under the covers, Josh's head on Buck's chest.

“That...was amazing.”

Buck nodded, “Yeah, it was.” His fingers stroking Josh's arm, “It's been a while since I've been with a guy but you were incredible.”

Josh flushed, rubbing his cheek against Buck's chest, “You were pretty incredible yourself you know.”

Buck grinned, “Thanks.” He sighed, “It's May's graduation tomorrow, did you wanna come? It's for family and partners. I mean...this doesn't...have to..”

Josh shifted and kissed him softly, “It does, if you want it to because I do. And as for the party, I'd love to but I'm working. However, if you want, we can get together after I get off shift, have dinner, watch a movie, maybe make love again?”

Buck sighed into the kiss and grinned, “Yeah? Alright, I'd like that...I'd really like that.”

“Stay?” Josh smiled, “Please?”

Buck nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

\- - - -

Buck enjoyed the party, getting together with everyone was always amazing. He looked at Bobby and apologized, which Bobby waved off as them both being stressed out.

“You doing okay?” He asked, knowing the last few days had been hard on Buck.

Buck smiled, thinking of Josh waiting for him and nodded, “Yeah, you know, I think I am.”

When the party was done Buck went home, started making dinner and when it was time there was a knock on the door. He opened it, smiling down at Josh before pulling him inside and kissing him softly.

Abby had found her Happily Ever After, and now, so had he.


End file.
